Such a holding and/or separating net has a net mesh part and an elastic edge member extending along an opening edge of the net mesh part between fixation formations. Such holding and/or separating nets are widely used. The elastic edge member of such holding and/or separating nets is frequently or usually made of a braided elastic cord whose ends are held in the fixation formations, and often transition parts are required for this purpose.